No esta mal probar cosas nuevas
by OlivierCash
Summary: Era el día del festival e Inaho había quedado con sus amigos, sin embargo, casualmente, el único que se presenta es Slaine. Inaho/Slaine


**Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece, fue creada por Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures.**

* * *

El estar empleando unos auriculares conseguía que el sonido ambiente del lugar se volviera un tanto difuso y muy de fondo. Aunque él nunca tuvo ningún problema a la hora de ignorar aquellos sonidos de fondo que poco le interesaban. Se encontraba rodeado de gente feliz, grupos de personas que hablaban alegremente de sus asuntos que nada le interesaban. Iban y venían personas de todas las edades, los más variopintos grupos y los más coloridos kimonos. Ese día había un festival y la gente salió a la calle vestida con sus kimonos de distintos colores y estampados para disfrutar a su manera de este.

Miró la hora en su móvil, faltaba un minuto para las siete. Estaba a la entrada del templo, procurando estar apartado, algo auténticamente complicado con toda la gente que transcurría. Aunque le daba igual, lo único que le importaba era que sus amigos llegaran a la hora a la que quedaron. De vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacía las direcciones por las cuales deberían llegar sus amigos. Pero no lograba verlos, ninguno de ellos llegaba. Dieron las siete y ahí estaba él, sin nadie.

Fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir una figura de cabello rubio platino entre la multitud. Lo bueno que tenía Slaine, fue que con lo rubio que era y lo morenos que eran los demás en comparación, solía ser sencillo distinguirlo entre la multitud. Subió las escaleras con tranquilad, llegando hasta donde estaba Inaho esperando, quien se quitó los cascos y los guardó con minuciosidad en su bolsillo.

—¿Hasta para esto llevas el uniforme escolar? —preguntó Slaine sorprendido de verlo con su uniforme, a decir verdad, Inaho estaba al noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que Slaine todavía no lo había visto con una ropa diferente.

—Yuki-nee y yo hemos tenido un problema a la hora de lavar la ropa y esto ha sido lo único limpio que me ha quedado —explicó Inaho, a la vez que planificaba lo que haría el día siguiente para solventar el asunto de la colada—. Has llegado diez segundos tarde.

El rubio soltó un bufido, procurando no desesperarse con Inaho estando en su modo habitual. Slaine si que llevaba puesto un kimono azul oscuro con un estampado rojo que según Inaho, le favorecía bastante. Aunque Inaho debía admitir que pocas eran las prendas que no lo favorecían.

—Por lo menos he llegado —dijo el rubio, mirando hacía todos lados para cerciorarse de que eran los únicos que estaba ahí.

—Si, has llegado, tarde, pero has llegado—insistió el de ojos rojos, a lo que Slaine decidió sencillamente obviar y no insistir en el tema.

Miró su móvil para comprobar si sus amigos le habían enviado algún mensaje o algo que le pudiera dar alguna pista de su paradero actual. Cual fue la coincidencia que al mirar, se encontró con varios comentarios en el grupo de Whatssap que compartían en el que se excusaban por no poder llegar a tiempo. El que todos sus amigos se hubieran "casualmente" retrasado y no pararan de escribir mil y una excusas que Inaho podía desmontar sin ningún problema, era algo como mínimo sospechoso. Miró a Slaine, quien al igual que él, observaba su móvil.

—Asseylum dice que le ha surgido un asunto y se va a retrasar —se lamentó el rubio.

—Siendo que vivís en la misma casa, ¿por qué no habéis venido juntos?—cuestionó el castaño intigrado.

Todo aquello le resultaba extraño y sospechoso. En un principio, él había quedado con su grupo de amigos habituales, más Selyum y Slaine, bueno y Eddelrittuo, que siempre que iba Selyum a algún lado esa chica venía incluida. Sin embargo, aparentemente a todos les había salido algún imprevisto en el último momento, algo que analizado con detenimiento, era bastante improbable. Lo más probable era que por alguna razón, hubieran decidido no ir. Aquello que no comprendió, es porqué decidieron no ir y dejarlos solos a él y a Slaine.

—Porque Asseylum comenzó a retrasarse distrayéndose con la ropa en el último momento y me dijo que me adelantara para que no te desesperaras porque llegáramos tarde —explicó Slaine un poco pensativo, al parecer él también tenía sus sospechas con la situación.

—No me desespero porque lleguéis tarde, sólo me molesta que si acordamos llegar a una hora, decidáis entreteneros y no llegar a la hora —se quejó Inaho con su habitual tono impasible.

El rubio asintió sin más, decidido a no darle más cuerda al asunto.

—¿El resto de tus amigos no viene? —preguntó, buscando cambiar de tema.

—No, me han puesto un montón de escusas estúpidas y sin sentido, al parecer querían que nos quedáramos a solas —soltó tan tranquilo—. Por cierto, también se consideran tus amigos y se molestarían de que tú no los consideraras como tales.

Un ligero sonrojo cruzó la cara del rubio, quien miró con disimulo hacía otro lugar.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuró—. Ya que han logrado cumplir su plan de dejarnos a solas y puesto que ya estamos aquí, por lo menos podríamos distraernos dando una vuelta en vez de estar aquí quietos sin hacer nada.

Eso le resultó buena idea, aún con todos los inconvenientes que había tenido ese día, fue al festival por estar con sus amigos y con Slaine. Así que lo que menos le apeteció era volverse a casa sin haber visto nada. Además, nunca estaba de más pasar su tiempo junto al otro, su compañía le resultaba agradable y eran pocas las ocasiones en las que estaban a solas.

Entraron al festival, mirando los tenderetes atestados de gente. Había tanta gente que algunos tenderetes resultaban inaccesibles para ellos y tuvieron que quedarse con la curiosidad de qué habría en ellos. Su conversación fue un tanto dispersa, hablando sobre cosas irrelevantes como pájaros, el porqué el cielo era azul o sobre flores, Slaine era un amante de las flores.

—Biologicamente hablando, las flores me resultan interesantes e importantes, incluso me es curioso como se le ha dado cierto significado a las mismas, pero continuo sin verlas atractivas—opinó Inaho para la desesperación de Slaine—o como tu las catalogarías, bonitas.

—Si te soy sincero, dudo que tu consideres "bonito" algo.

Ese comentario le pilló un poco desprevenido e incluso lo molestó un poco. El que tuviera una gran dificultad para mostrar sus sentimientos no lo convertía en un robot y le molestaba que los demás lo trataran como tal. Sobre todo le molestaba cuando era Slaine el que lo trataba como uno, porque sí, había cosas que le parecían bonitas, delante suya había algo que él consideraba bonito. Fue una pena que cuando estuvo dispuesto a admitir aquello que consideraba bonito, Slaine hubiera desaparecido de su vista. Miró hacía todos lados, si bien el rubio podía resultar fácil de localizar, el encontrarse en medio de un mar de gente dificultó considerablemente su búsqueda. Para su fortuna, Inaho se quedo quieto, razonando sobre dónde podría estar el rubio. Algo que no le resultó muy complicado, debido a que no tardó en encontrarlo en uno de los puestos. Este se encontraba apuntando a unos aros de colores adosados a la pared negra. Él se posicionó a su lado, observándolo disparar en silencio para no molestarlo.

Slaine falló el tiro pese a la gran puntería que tenía, algo obvio si se tenía en cuenta la pequeña manipulación al que estaban sometidas esas escopetas. Si bien Inaho requería ver más de un tiro para poder determinar el trucaje y cómo superarlo. Mientras, el rubio volvió a disparar dos veces más, resultando ambos tiros fallidos. Luego, depositó la escopeta sobre el pequeño mostrador del puesto y se giró para prestarle atención.

—Has fallado la última adrede—apuntó el castaño.

—Me ha costado un poco descubrir el truco y para el premio que quiero necesito algo más que un acierto—aclaró Slaine.

El rubio sacó de entre el kimono su monedero, dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, Inaho colocó su mano sobre la del otro, evitando que lo hiciera y ganándose una mirada interrogante por su parte. El de ojos rojos rebuscó en su propio bolsillo en busca de su propio monedero para pagar una partida.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Conseguirte el peluche.

Obviamente, con haber visto a Slaine disparar le resultaba suficiente como para saber corregir el desvío de la escopeta y acertar todos los tiros que tenía, consiguiendo así peluche que sabía que Slaine quería. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuál era el que ansiaba. En cuanto le dieron el peluche notó que era bastante suave, ¿sería el pelo de Slaine tan suave como el peluche?, seguro que le resultaría incluso más suave. Se giró para entregarlo al rubio, sin embargo, este había desaparecido de nuevo e Inaho desconocía la razón de ello. Por lo que comenzó a buscarlo entre la gente.

Tardó más tiempo que la vez anterior porque desconocía la razón de su desaparición. Aun así, logró encontrarlo apoyado en un árbol un poco apartado de las casetas donde apenas pasaba la gente y el mundanal ruido quedaba como una presencia envolvente que se mantenía en el fondo.

Inaho se acercó con calma hasta su amigo que por alguna razón que no comprendía, había huido de él para quedarse solo. No le dijo nada, sólo se quedó frente a él separado por unos escasos pasos. El rubio obviamente lo había visto, tendría que estar ciego para no verlo, pero no dijo nada. Así que Inaho extendió sus brazos, ofreciéndole el peluche que consiguió para él, ganándose una genuina mirada de odio cuya razón no comprendió.

—Eres idiota —fueron las palabras que Slaine le dedicó.

Él no bajó sus brazos, continuando ofreciéndole el peluche cuyo único interés le despertaba, era que sabía que a Slaine le gustaba.

—¿Qué he hecho?

El que el moreno desconociera la razón del enfado, sólo consiguió que el rubio se enfadara aún más si cabe. Slaine siempre había sido muy expresivo, era un libro abierto en lo que a mostrar sus emociones se refiere. Y esos momentos no fueron ni mucho menos una excepción.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, siempre tienes que demostrar que eres el mejor en todo lo que haces— le reprochó el rubio enfurecido.

Inaho bajó un poco el peluche, en verdad, no quería demostrar si era mejor o que Slaine. Incluso él no podía negar el millón de cosas en las que el rubio lo superaba. No iba a negar que él era un perfeccionista y que tenía cierta obsesión con que todo le saliera bien, pero su objetivo no era ni mucho menos demostrar si era o no superior a los demás. Sencillamente gustaba de las cosas bien hechas y si en vez de bien, podía ser perfectas, aún mejor.

—Si no te he dejado intentarlo de nuevo, pese a que estaba claro que te llevarías el peluche igualmente, no es porque quisiera superarte. Sino porque quería lograr el peluche para ti —volvió a alzar los brazos, volviendo a intentar que Slaine aceptara el regalo—. Quiero que lo aceptes como un regalo.

Toda la ira acumulada en el interior de Slaine pareció esfumarse al descubrir que el castaño lo único que quería era darle un regalo. Eso si, en el fondo, incluso esperaba haberlo impresionado, incluso un poquito. No sería la primera vez que Inaho aprendiera todo lo posible sobre un tema que le resultaba indiferente por el simple hecho de que Slaine le interesaba.

—Esta bien, acepto el regalo —dijo por fin Slaine, quien cogió el peluche de las manos de Inaho, era un peluche muy suave—. Gracias —agradeció sonriéndole con timidez, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo en el moreno, quien miró hacía otra dirección para evitar que el rubio lo notara—. Aunque como compensación, vas a dejar que te invite a algo de comer.

—No te he hecho el regalo esperando nada a cambio —afirmó Inaho.

Él era consciente que Slaine no estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos o similares sencillamente por el gusto de regalarle algo. Selyum a veces le había regalado alguna cosa, pero su experiencia al respecto no era mucho más extensa que eso. Por lo que le costaba mucho aceptar que los regalos no tenían porque devolverse, él nunca le haría un regalo por el hecho de que se lo devolviera. Él le hacía regalos porque le gustaba la cara de alegría que ponía cuando recibía un regalo suyo.

—Lo sé, pero a mi me apetece invitarte a algo, a lo que tú quieras.

Podría haberle dado mil y una razones para que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se sintió gratificado porque el rubio quisiera invitarle a algo. Fue ese algo lo que le hizo aceptar la oferta. De todas maneras, ambos eran demasiado tercos y como uno no decidiera dar el brazo a torcer, a saber cuánto tiempo podrían pegarse discutiendo por una estupidez.

Volvieron a caminar por el festival, Inaho sintió un poco de hambre, por lo que se dirigieron a los puestos de comida mientras continuaban intercambiando opiniones sobre biología. Cuando llegaron a los puestos de comida, Slaine le preguntó a qué quería ser invitado. A lo que tras pensarlo con detenimiento decidió decantarse por el algodón de azúcar.

—Me sorprende que no escojas algo con huevos —dijo Slaine a modo de broma.

—Es un caso especial, por lo que me apetece comer otra cosa.

El rubio tardó un poco en responderle debido a que en ese preciso instante los atendieron. Pidió dos algodones de azúcar y miró como un niño pequeño el como el señor del puesto lo preparaba. A su vez, el moreno no pudo apartar la vista del rubio y de su cara de sorpresa. Algo le decía que en verdad, era la primera vez que Slaine veía preparar el algodón de azúcar. Se sentía verdaderamente bien cuando ponía esa mirada de fascinación, como si estuviera viendo una maravilla inconcebible. El que a veces se sorprendiera o interesada por cosas tan sencillas y cotidianas como el algodón de azúcar lograba descolocar un poco a Inaho. Al parecer Slaine era capaz de ver cosas fantásticas donde él veía cotidianidad. Le encantaba redescubrir el mundo junto a ese rubio de ojos tristes.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se encontró de lleno con una gran bola vaporosa y rosa. Slaine le estaba ofreciendo el algodón de azúcar. Al notarlo, corrió a agarrar el palo del mismo. Fue tan precipitado al hacerlo, que sintió como su mano rozó la de Slaine. Era cálido, fue agradable, pero no dijeron nada al respecto e hicieron como si el pequeño sonrojo que cruzó sus caras a la vez no hubiera existido nunca.

—¿El festival te resulta un caso especial? —cuestionó el rubio. A Inaho casi se le había olvidado el comentario que soltó hacía ya unos minutos.

No, lo que volvía ese día especial era el poder estar juntos sin nadie más.

—En cierta manera —contestó con su interiorizada carencia de sentimientos.

Prefirió correr un tupido velo sobre el tema y comenzar a comer el algodón de azúcar, por lo menos así tendría una excusa para no respondele. Tomó un poco del susodicho dulce y se lo llevó a la boca. Era dulce, mucho y por alguna extraña razón, le encantaba.

Dirigió su mirada a Slaine, quien no le quitaba ojo al algodón, estaba tan obcecado que casi se golpea de lleno contra varias personas. Fue Inaho quien impidió que eso sucediera, cogiéndolo del kimono y tirando un poco de él para reorientarlo. El lugar se estaba llenando de gente, demasiada para su gusto, así que decidieron caminar por la zona verde del templo y ocultarse en alguna parte un poco más apartada. Así fue como acabaron sentados en un viejo banco de piedra, rodeados por unos grandes árboles y un tanto apartados del bullicio. Se escuchaba la gente deambulando por el festival y la zona se encontraba absorta en una azul oscuridad, alejada de las luces naranjas que iluminaban el festival. Pero resultó ser un sitio tranquilo y agradable, sumado a que no debían gritar para poder escucharse.

—¿Le pasa algo a tu algodón de azúcar? —preguntó Inaho, él casi se había acabado el suyo y Slaine todavía no había probado ni un bocado.

— No he comido algodón de azúcar en mi vida —confesó, sintiéndose raro por ello—. Y no sé si me gustara o no, pero me apetece probarlo.

—Siempre esta bien probar cosas nuevas, nunca se sabe lo que puedes descubrir.

Slaine apartó la vista del algodón para mirarlo de reojo con sus bonitos ojos.

—¿Por qué crees que nuestros amigos han planeado que nos quedáramos los dos solos?

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, incluso que puede que por primera vez en toda su vida, Inaho no tuvo ni idea de que responder. Sí, se imaginaba el porqué del plantón de sus amigos, sólo un idiota no se percataría de ello y por la mirada que Slaine le dedicó, este conocía la respuesta a su pregunta. Pero no era lo mismo saberlo que admitirlo en alto.

Sacó corriendo el móvil de su bolsillo, huyendo descaradamente de la pregunta. Sus amigos seguían sin dar señales de vida, sólo habían puesto algún comentario más asegurando que llegarían un poco más tarde. Entonces, notó como algo pegajoso le daba en la cara. Así que guardó inmediatamente el móvil en su bolsillo y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Slaine le había lanzado su algodón de azúcar a la cara, se lo quitó extrañado, sin comprender qué hacer cuando vio como el rubio le miraba con cara de querer estamparle el banco de piedra en la cara. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó dejándolo ahí sentado, seguía sin saber qué hacer.

No, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque le daba miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque era un autentico o ahora o nunca. Por ello dejó que el algodón de azúcar cayera al suelo. Por ello se levantó y antes de que el rubio se alejara más lo agarró fuertemente por la muñeca, sin hacerle daño por supuesto. Por ello se quedó ahí, quieto en mitad de esa azul oscuridad, con el rubio delante suyo, con el rubio dándole la espalda y con la cabeza baja. Había elegido el ahora, no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar con el ahora, pero era su única salida.

—Me gustas —murmuró Slaine, aún cabizbajo, aún con vergüenza de darse la vuelta y de que todo se hiciera pedazos.

Pero nada se haría pedazos ese día, porque lo único que Inaho tenía claro era el ahora.

—A mí también me gustas —soltó Inaho por fin y Slaine se dio la vuelta. Era la primera vez que el moreno mostraba un poquito de una emoción, o más bien de muchas—. No sé cómo comportarme al respecto, no sé qué va a ocurrirnos, no sé nada en lo que a una relación amorosa se refiere y el desconocerlo todo me abruma. Porque soy de las personas que necesitan saberlo todo y que temen a lo desconocido —admitió Inaho lleno de miedo, de desesperación y a la vez, de una pequeña decisión que intentaba sobreponerse a todo lo demás—. Pero, aun con todo, te quiero y quiero estar contigo.

Inaho siempre fue una persona de muy pocas palabras, siendo esa declaración lo más extenso que había hablado de continuo los últimos años. A decir verdad, incluso se podría catalogar como pocas palabras en comparación con todo lo que había pensado decirlo. Pero, en cuando noto unos labios sobre los suyos, todo dio igual. Ya no hicieron falta más palabras.

Les resultaría imposible el catalogar ese beso como objetivamente bueno. Porque fue más bien una caricia rebosante de torpeza y totalmente descontrolada. Sin embargo, subjetivamente, esa corta caricia lo dejó sin aire. No tardaron en separarse y quedarse mirando, sin parpadear y rojos como un tomate.

—Yo también tengo miedo Inaho —admitió Slaine con la voz entrecortada—. Me gustas, pero sigo siendo un sirviente en casa de Asselyum, sumado a que el contacto físico me inquieta un poco...— suspiró, no quería irse por las ramas—. Pero te quiero y siento que merece la pena intentarlo.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo que tampoco duró mucho. Inaho era consciente del esfuerzo que hacía Slaine con dejarse abrazar y no se sintió con ganas de forzarlo más de lo debido. Un beso y un abrazo eran mucho para un sólo día. Y eso lo hizo sentirse bien, como en una dulce y empalagosa nube. Inaho acercó tímidamente sus dedos a la mano de Slaine, quien pareció aceptarlo con gusto. Ahí estaban, en mitad de las sombras, mirándose sin permitirse parpadear y con una mano entrelazada. Ese fue sin dudar a dudas, el mejor día de sus vidas.

—Tenía razón, se pueden descubrir cosas maravillosas al probar cosas nuevas —habló el rubio con una tímida sonrisa.

E Inaho, increíblemente, sonrió. Sonrió porque sus amigos hubieran notado la tensión existente entre ellos y decidieran prepararles esa cita. Sonrió porque al final, todo había ido bien. Sonrió porque el ser correspondido en sus sentimientos amorosos hacía el rubio le hicieron sentirse verdaderamente bien.

Sonrió porque se sentía feliz.


End file.
